Lost Time
by Diswrit
Summary: Sam, Dean, Alice and Cas are on a hunt together, but they don't have to hunt for long. The thing they're looking for finds them first, and puts a Spell over them to ensure that it has plenty of time to escape. Warning: Is basically pure, 100% smut.


Dean made his way quickly up the stairs, attracting odd glances from the people who passed him. He ignored them, tightly clutching the bag of hunting supplies he had run out to get. While they still had no idea exactly what they were hunting, he thought it couldn't hurt to keep stocks of salt, gasoline and other miscellaneous items on hand.  
>Dean, Alice and Sam had only been in town for a week or so, checking out a string of suspicious suicides. Stumped, they had called Cas, and told him where they were. Unfortunately, he had no more idea what was going on than they did.<br>Dean reached their room, and unlocked the door. Hopefully, with Sam, Alice and Cas all researching the hell out of these deaths, they would find something helpful. He walked in, and froze at the sight that greeted him.  
>Cas and Sam were standing in the middle of the room, their clothes strewn across the floor around them. The air was filled with the sounds of their pleasure, their enthusiastic moans muffled slightly by the deep kiss they were exchanging. Alice knelt at their feet, sucking Sam's cock and stroking Castiel's. As Dean watched, Sam reached down and grabbed her breast, roughly squeezing it to draw a few pleading whimpers from her.<br>"Uh... Alice? Sam? What the hell guys?" Dean demanded, dropping the bag to the floor and slamming the door shut behind him as he advanced on them. They didn't react to his prescence, however. In fact, they completely ignored him, and carried on with their... activities.  
>"They can't hear you," a female voice from across the room said.<br>Dean whirled around to see a well-endowed brunette woman laying on the bed, completely nude and fingering herself.  
>"Uh..."<br>Dean found himself speechless for a moment, before it dawned on him.  
>"You. I'm guessing that whatever you are, you're the thing we're hunting."<br>She pouted, and stood. Dean focused on her face, trying keep his wits about him. This thing may appear hot as hell, but it was still dangerous.  
>"You shouldn't be hunting me," she said.<br>"You killed ten people," Dean said.  
>"I didn't kill anyone," she snapped, putting her hands on her hips.<br>"Really? Then what did?" Dean asked.  
>"They killed themselves. It wasn't my fault... I mean, I suppose it might be if you look at it the right way," she pondered aloud.<br>"What did you do to them?" Dean asked, nodding at the three lovebirds behind him.  
>"Don't worry, they'll be fine," the woman said soothingly.<br>"I just gave them a little push."  
>"If they die, I'll kill you, you-"<br>"Calm down, the Spell won't harm them," she said.  
>"You're a witch?" he demanded. She sighed.<br>"Witch. So insensitive."  
>He pulled the gun from the waistband of his pants and aimed at her. "Start talking."<br>She chuckled. "That's not going to do much more than tickle me, so put it away," she said. "I'm not a witch. I'm a Faeriy."  
>"Oh god, not you bastards again," Dean groaned, lowering the gun. She was right, it wouldn't hurt her.<br>"Oh don't worry sweetie," she said. She walked right up to him, and stroked the side of his face.  
>"I don't serve the king."<br>"I thought all you little bitches were bound to him by blood or something," Dean said.  
>"There are ways of breaking those ties," the Faeriy said.<br>"Right. Well I don't really care, I'm still gonna kill you," Dean said.  
>"Why? I told you I didn't kill anyone," she said, pushing him against the door and pinning his hands at his sides. "I just like watching."<br>"Watching people kill themselves?" Dean asked.  
>"No! That's disgusting. Orgies. I love a good orgy. Like that one over there," she said, glancing at Sam, Alice and Cas. Dean followed her gaze, and saw that nothing had changed about the scene, except that Cas was the one thrusting into Alice's mouth while she gave Sam a handjob. Dean looked away quickly in disgust.<br>"See, those people killed themselves out of embarrassment... I suppose they just couldn't live with having cheated on their spouses, or having to face their orgy members every day. It really wasn't my fault," the Faeriy said.  
>"Well, I'm gonna kill you anyway for making my wife fuck my brother and my best friend," Dean spat at her.<br>"I'm not going to be around long enough for that," she said. She smiled with a mischevious glint in her eye. "Besides, you're going to be far too busy to hunt me down."  
>She kissed him, and he grimaced, trying to turn away. She pulled back, smiling as she released him.<br>"Don't they look like they're having fun?" she asked innocently, pointing at Sam, Cas and Alice.  
>Dean bit his lip, his manhood hardening at the sight of them. "Yeah," he said longingly, forgetting about the Faeriy.<br>"Dean, get over here now," Sam ordered him, noticing him for the first time. Alice poked her head out from between Castiel's legs, and smiled invitingly at Dean.  
>"I don't think Sam was asking," she said, her tone playfully serious. Dean crossed over to them and kissed Sam without hesitation. Dean felt hands curving around his waist, and Castiel's lips on his neck. He groaned as Alice unzipped his pants and stroked his cock through his boxer shorts. She nuzzled his clothed erection, and grazed him lightly with her teeth. The Faeriy watched the four of them moving together, and sighed.<br>"It's too bad I can't stick around for this one..."  
>No one noticed when she vanished, and none of them would have cared anyway.<br>Alice continued to tease Dean, stroking and licking and gently biting the bulge in his underwear while Cas gathered Dean's hands behind his back, holding them there as he sucked Dean's neck hard enough to raise hickies. Sam crushed his lips against Dean's aggressively, swallowing his older brother's moans and whimpers of pleasure.  
>"You arrived at the perfect time Dean," Cas said as he grabbed Dean's hair, and pulled his head back, exposing Dean's neck to Sam, who leaned down further to roughly bite the tender flesh.<br>"Yeah," Alice said in agreeance with Cas. She reached into Dean's underwear and wrapped her hand around his length. Dean panted, and thrust into her hand desperately while Sam slid a hand up Dean's shirt to pinch one of his nipples, none too gently either.  
>"Do you know what we were just talking about Dean?" Alice continued. Dean couldn't do anything more than groan in response as his shirt was lifted up and Sam's mouth replaced his hand on Dean's nipple.<br>"We were trying to work out who was going to take the first turn as bottom," Alice said. She rose slowly, keeping her hand in his pants as she kissed a trail up his abdomen. She fisted her free hand in Sam's hair, pushing him harder against Dean. Sam hissed at the dominant gesture, and eyed her angrily, but decided to let it slide.  
>This time.<br>Alice bit Dean's jaw, just below his ear.  
>"It was going to be me," she went on. She pulled Dean's cock from his pants, stroking him firmly and teasing his slit. "But I just know you're not going to let me bottom, now are you Dean?"<br>Dean was about to protest, but he stopped short when Cas slid between him and Sam, and licked the head of his cock. Alice stroked the top of Castiel's head, and guided Dean into his mouth. Cas took him in all the way, and didn't gag when Dean slid down his throat a few inches.  
>"Don't worry Dean," Sam said soothingly, running a hand through Dean's hair while Alice pulled his shirt and jacket off.<br>"We'll take good care of you."  
>"I, uh- Ahh!" Dean cried out as Cas swallowed around his cock and started fondling his balls. Alice smirked, and tugged his pants down, running her hands over every inch of his skin as she went.<br>"I guess that's a yes," she said smugly.  
>Dean stepped out of his pants, and found himself being pulled over to the bed by Alice. She sat on the edge, spread her legs and pulled Dean to his hands and knees in front of her. He knew what she wanted, and leaned forward, licking her wet heat and drawing a deep moan from her. She lay on her back as Dean ate her out. Cas climbed onto the bed behind her, and ran his hands over her as she twisted in order to lick his member.<br>Meanwhile, Sam knelt behind Dean and stroked his length while he coated his fingers in spit. He spread Dean's butt cheeks, and circled his tight hole with a finger, getting him nice and wet. Dean tensed, and drew away in alarm.  
>"Hang on a minute, that's not on the menu Sammy," he said.<br>"Just shut up and take it like a man, Dean," Sam said. Dean would have protested further, but Alice grabbed his hair and pulled his face between her legs again.  
>"Don't stop," she ordered, trying to sound as firm as she could with Cas carressing her breasts.<br>"Touch me," Cas murmured at her ear. She complied, ignoring Dean's soft whimpers of pain as Sam pushed two fingers into him and stretched him.  
>"Sam-"<br>"Shh," Sam interrupted Dean. He stroked his brother's cock while he quickly angled his fingers upward. Dean cried out again, but in pleasure this time as Sam hit his prostate.  
>"Sam!"<br>"Switch," Cas requested. Alice moved to the side, and let Cas take her place.  
>"Suck," Cas told Dean. Dean did as he was told, moaning around Castiel's hardness.<br>Alice laid back, watching pleasure and pain play on Dean's face as Sam pushed more fingers into his ass, stretching him further.  
>"Fuck, you three are hot," she said, reaching between her legs and picking up where Dean's tongue had left off.<br>Unlike Cas, Dean had a gag reflex, and it kicked in when Cas thrust sharply, hitting the back of his throat. Cas pulled out, and gave Dean a moment to recover and catch his breath before prodding his lips with the head of his cock.  
>"Suck the tip, and work the rest with your hands," Cas said. Dean obeyed enthusiastically, grateful that Cas wasn't going to make him take his whole length into his mouth.<br>Sam kept stroking that sweet spot inside of Dean, making him shudder and moan softly.  
>"Alice, come here and get me wet for him," Sam called.<br>Alice slid off the bed and crawled to Sam on all fours, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Sam shifted to the side slightly, continuing to pump Dean with one of his hands. The other he used to grab Alice's hair, pulling her until she was right where he wanted her. He took his hand out of Dean's ass, smiling when Dean groaned in protest of the loss. Sam gripped his length and smacked it lightly against Alice's cheek. She opened her mouth eagerly, and Sam let her take over, returning his fingers to Dean's ass as Alice started sucking him. Alice could not take all of Sam into her mouth, so she spit on her hand and stroked the four inches of him that would not fit. With her free hand, she reached under Dean and tenderly caressed his throbbing, neglected dick.  
>Alice's touch nearly sent Dean over the edge. He had a lot of practice when it came to holding on until the other party was pleased, but with Alice stroking his cock, Sam finger-fucking his ass and Castiel murmuring filthy words of praise and encouragement in his ear, Dean felt like he was going to explode.<br>Suddenly, Sam pulled his fingers out of Dean, and Alice's hand disappeared. Dean glanced behind him quickly, and saw that Sam had grabbed Alice and forced his entire cock into her mouth. Alice choked, gripping Sam's hips tightly as she tried to breathe past him. "That's it, take it like a good little whore," Sam said, thrusting slightly.  
>For a moment, Alice could have sworn she was about to throw up, but she swallowed around the five or so inches of him that was now down her throat, and managed to relax. Sam moaned as he kept thrusting, and took one of his hands out of her hair so he could play with her right breast. He finally pulled out of her, and she gasped for breath as he slid his fingers into Dean one last time.<br>"Alright Dean, you ready?" Sam asked.  
>Without waiting for a reply, Sam spread Dean's butt cheeks, and started easing himself into Dean's tight hole. Dean stopped blowing Cas and tried to get onto his knees. Sam pushed him back down roughly until his cheek was pressed against the carpet, his ass sticking up in the air.<br>"Sam, wait!" Dean said, panicking as he felt his younger brother's long, thick penis entering him.  
>"Oh fuck, Dean, relax," Sam moaned. He was only two inches into Dean, and the elder Winchester was clenching around him like a bitch.<br>"Sam, please!" Dean begged, trying to squirm away from him.  
>"Damn it Dean, hold still or I won't bother being gentle," Sam rasped.<br>He was finally buried to the hilt in Dean's tight ass, and fuck, it was good! Dean bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut as Sam pulled out of him slightly and thrust back in. Dean groaned and whimpered in pain, his fingers digging into the carpet as he tried to hold still.  
>"Relax Dean, it's so much better if you relax," Alice said, laying on the floor next to him. He trembled as Sam picked up the pace, and Alice stroked his back soothingly. She glanced up at Cas, catching his eyes.<br>"Cas, can you..." she trailed off, and pointed at Dean, snapping her fingers. Castiel nodded.  
>"Of course," he said. He bent down, and touched his middle and index fingers to the back of Dean's head.<br>Dean relaxed completely, and a moment later he gasped, but not in pain this time.  
>"F-fuck... Sammy!" he moaned.<br>Sam twisted his fingers into Dean's hair, and pulled him up onto his knees so Dean's back was pressed hard against him. Alice joined in, sandwiching Dean between her and Sam. She kissed him long and deep, and Dean could have sworn he tasted Sam on her breath.  
>Cas nudged Alice's legs apart, and crawled between them on his belly. He licked Dean's cock from base to tip, sucked the head, and repeated the process. After a few minutes of this, Dean was dying, trying to hold back his orgasm in the midst of the most intense pleasure he had ever felt. Castiel licked his slit, and tasted the beads of pre-come leaking from it. He crawled out from under Alice, and put his hand on Sam's shoulder.<br>"My turn," he said.  
>Sam groaned, but pulled out of Dean and let him fall back to his hands and knees. Cas went to the bed, and lay on his back, his long ignored cock straining.<br>"Come here, Dean," he ordered. Alice helped a shaking Dean onto the bed, where Cas gripped his arms and pulled him onto him. Dean's cock twitched in anticipation as Cas guided himself into Dean's ass.  
>Dean exhaled sharply as Castiel thrust into him. Cas wasn't as long as Sam, but he felt thicker. He was also a lot more gentle than Sam. He reached around to massage Dean's cock, and laid soft kisses to the elder Winchester's neck as he thrust in long, languid strokes.<br>Alice and Sam climbed back onto the bed eagerly. Alice batted Castiel's hand away from Dean's manhood, and mounted him, guiding Dean into her soaked heat. She bit her lip, threw her head back and moaned as she started moving on him, finally. "I wanted you so bad, baby," she gasped, gripping Dean's shoulders as she moved atop him, thrusting down on him slow and hard. Sam knelt at his side, stroking his own dick.  
>"Let's put those pretty lips of yours to good use," he said, wrapping his fingers lightly around Dean's neck and pushing his cock into his mouth.<br>Dean sucked Sam, freeing one of his hands from Castiel's grip and rubbing what he couldn't comfortably fit into his mouth.  
>Cas shifted slightly, pushing Dean aside slightly so he could lick and suck at the base of Sam's manhood, freeing Dean's hand. Alice quickly took advantage of this, and pressed Dean's hands to her breasts. He massaged them, and Alice moaned more loudly, moving on Dean a bit more quickly.<br>Cas groaned, and threw his head back.  
>"I believe I am nearing my climax," he panted, his thrusts becoming increasingly irregular.<br>"I'm close too!" Sam moaned.  
>"Mmmm! Ohh!" Dean managed to choke out around Sam's dick.<br>"Get out from under Dean, Cas," Alice ordered. She pulled Sam towards her as Cas pulled out of Dean and scooted out from beneath him. He knelt by Dean's side, and Alice pulled him close by his cock. She gripped them both, stroking them quickly.  
>Dean, unable to hold out any longer, came first, shouting as Alice purposefully clenched around him, milking him of his seed. Only seconds later, Cas clutched Alice's arm as he came on her breasts, Sam erupting at the same time.<br>Alice lifted herself off of Dean, and lay on her back at his side. Sam, Dean and Cas were all strewn across the bed which seemed far too small to contain all three of them. Even though the men were spent, however, Alice wasn't quite through.  
>"Dean, I didn't cum," she complained. Dean didn't disappoint. He rolled over immediately, and pulled her until his head was between her legs. She closed her eyes in satisfaction as he hooked her knees over his shoulders and started licking her clit. She sighed, propping herself up on her elbows and stroking the side of his face. He licked around her entrance, before slipping his tongue inside of her. He groaned, and Alice smirked.<br>"Can you taste your cum inside of me?" she asked breathlessly.  
>Dean nodded, and continued to move his tongue inside of her, stroking her clit quickly with a finger. After a second, Cas moved to her side, and started licking his and Sm's cum off her breasts. Her moans grew louder at the attention now being focused on her.<br>"Go somewhere else," Sam growled, pushing Dean to the side roughly and taking his place between Alice's legs.  
>Sam held her eyes as he licked, sucked and bit her, handling her much less lovingly than Dean had.<br>Oh, but Alice loved it!  
>Dean kissed Alice deeply, before moving down to join his best friend as he lapped the cum from Alice's chest. Alice's moans grew louder when Sam shoved two fingers into her, and bent them back toward himself in a 'come here' motion. Dean's cock brushed against Alice's leg, and she realized he was hard again.<br>"Dean, I want you to fuck me," she whimpered.  
>"You heard her Sammy," Dean said.<br>Sam glared at him, and licked Alice one more time before letting his brother settle between her legs, and taking his place at her side. Alice reached down and guided Dean into her slick heat, both of them moaning as he slid deep into her, burying himself to the hilt on the first thrust.  
>As Dean fucked her, Alice felt a hand slide down her back, settling between her butt cheeks. She glanced around, and saw it was Castiel. She cried out as he slipped a finger into her, then two, then three, stretching her quickly. She was able to relax easily, and suspected that he was working some of his angel mojo on her to help speed things up.<br>"Dean, let me under her," Cas said. Dean shifted, and Alice arched her back so Cas could squeeze himself beneath her.  
>She, Dean and Cas moaned simultaneously as he forced his thick cock into her tight ass.<br>"Fuck, Cas, I can feel you," Dean groaned.  
>They started thrusting in tandem, and Alice dug her fingers into Dean's back, hanging on for dear life as she shouted a string of barely coherent, fragmented words.<br>"OHH! OHH GOD, DEAN! CAS! FUCK, DON- DON'T ST- PLEASE, MORE!"  
>Dean and Castiel moaned and gasped, each able to feel the other's cock through the thin wall between her anus and vaginal passage.<br>Alice noticed that she couldn't see Sam anymore, but she didn't have time to wonder where he had gone before she found out.  
>"Stop moving for a minute you two," he snapped at Dean and Cas.<br>They ground to a halt, glancing back to see Sam stroking his rock hard dick. Dean shifted on Alice, and while she could not see what was going on, it wasn't hard to guess. Her heart raced, and she considered telling Sam to back off. She decided to let him try, however.  
>Sam placed his cock at Alice's already-stretched vaginal entrance, and started pushing into her. She groaned, and but bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain and pleasure. Thankfully, Cas noticed, and clamped his hand over her mouth to stop her from chewing through her lip.<br>Cas, Sam and Dean were all moaning and whining as Sam managed to squeeze in.  
>"Son of a bitch," Dean gasped. Behind him, Sam repeated, 'fuck, fuck, fuck,' over and over under his breath.<br>Cas was the first one who tried moving, and even his tiny thrust caused all four of them to shout in ecstasy. The three men started thrusting, and the room was filled with a chorus of moans and groans and gasping, pleading whimpers. Despite the almost blinding pleasure of Sam and Castiel's cocks grinding against his, Dean leaned down and sucked one of Alice's nipples into his mouth.  
>"Dean! Ohhh, Dean, I'm so fucking close!" Alice screamed.<br>"Good baby, cum for me," he replied, feeling that he was also on the verge of his climax. He thrust one final time, and the four of them orgasmed at the same instant, Alice's walls clenching tightly around their cocks and heightening the experience for everyone.  
>For a few minutes afterward, they all lay still, spent and too exhausted to even move. Sam left first, pulling out of Alice and collapsing on the bed. Alice could feel cum dripping out of her as Cas also let himself slide out of her. Dean groaned, and rolled over, and Alice scooted off of Cas, glancing down the line. All three men were already passed out, lying in a neat line with their legs hanging off the side of the bed.<br>Alice turned to Dean, and curled up against his side, letting her eyes slide shut and falling asleep immediately.

* * *

><p>Castiel woke first. The first thing that occured to him was that he was quite sore. He sat up quickly in alarm as the last few hours came rushing back to him. He glanced over at Alice and Dean, before turning to Sam who was sprawled at the foot of the bed. He had no idea how last night would affect the dynamic between the three of them, but he instinctively knew it wouldn't be good. Without a second thought, he stood, fully clothed without even a snap of his fingers. He extended the same courtesy to Alice, Sam and Dean, before reaching for each of their foreheads in turn, and taking away the memories of their late night tryst. He would remember, of course, but he didn't really care. It wouldn't affect his relationship with any of the Winchesters, and besides, the memories weren't exactly what he would call unpleasant. Smiling slightly, he sat back on the edge of the bed, and waited for his friends to wake up.<br>It wasn't long before Alice stirred.  
>"Hey Cas," she said.<br>"Alice," he replied.  
>She sat up, wincing as she glanced around. "Man, I must have passed out. The last thing I remember is trying to tell you how to use google."<br>"Well, you were very tired," Castiel said. It was not even really a lie.  
>"Must have been," Alice said. She stood, and limped to the bathroom.<br>By the time she got out, Sam and Dean had woken.  
>"Morning guys," she greeted them.<br>"Morning," Sam replied. Dean just groaned.  
>"Man, what happened last night? I feel like I got run over by a truck," he complained.<br>"You and me both," Alice said. She spotted his neck, and frowned. "Are those hickies?"  
>Dean got up and made his way to the mirror, examining himself. "I'll be god-damned, looks like they are," he said.<br>"Jesus, Dean, I sent you on a supply run and you hook up with someone?" Alice said. She sounded more amused than angry, but Dean shook his head nonetheless.  
>"No, I don't think so... I mean, the last thing I remember is walking up the stairs," Dean said. He sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"<br>Sam joined him in the sniffing, looking at Alice oddly. "It's coming off of you," he said.  
>"What is it?" Alice asked anxiously.<br>"If I didn't know better, I'd say... god, this is embarrassing with Sam in the room, but you smell like someone jizzed on you, Alice," Dean said awkwardly.  
>"Sam, what's the last thing you remember?" Alice asked, alarmed by now.<br>"Uh... you yelling at Cas because he wasn't typing fast enough," Sam said.  
>"That was what, 8:00?" Alice said. She glanced at the clock, her eyes widening. "It's 7:00 in the morning... we've lost like, nine hours!"<br>"So what happened in that time?" Dean asked.  
>Everyone turned their gaze to Cas.<br>"How about you, do you remember anything Cas?" Sam asked.  
>"No," he lied. "I guess we'll never know what happened."<br>Sam, Alice and Dean continued to discuss the mystery, and Cas just smiled quietly to himself.


End file.
